Balloons
by Mara93
Summary: The balloons provide the balance. This is a reincarnation fic written for AG Fics Battle 2.0. It includes Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, and a bit of Gaius. Hope you enjoy. Note that it's a bittersweet story with angst as much as joy.


**Balloons**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** 2sam11-_Balloons_

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin, Morgana, Gaius

**Rating:** K+

…

In first grade you have your favorite color. All four of them did. Gwen's was purple. Morgana's was green. Merlin's was blue. Arthur's was red. When it came time for the annual trip to the zoo you gave great thought to your favorite colors. You enjoyed all the animals and then you waited in line for the balloon of your choice.

Gwen and Morgana talked excitedly. Merlin and Arthur sort of snickered from behind.

Then the time came when you got to get your perfect balloon. They all got their colors and they all laughed and smiled. When Gwen accidentally ran into Arthur while running around with hers, he steadied her with his sticky first grade hands. He just had some cotton candy. When Morgana and Merlin decided to race around with their balloons, Morgana insisted she was the winner, while Merlin gave a roll of his youthful eyes.

From first grade to sixth grade. In sixth grade you went to the zoo to examine the marine life because it was a subject you were working on in class. Even though they were teased some for it, not much though because Arthur Pendragon was one of the most popular boys at their elementary school, they waited in line again, all getting their favorite colors. This time Arthur stumbled into Gwen and pulled her with him into the trees so they could kiss for the first time. Sticky because she had the cotton candy today. Merlin and Morgana raced and once again Morgana insisted she was the winner, laughing at Merlin, until his sad face. Then they too shared a kiss.

From sixth grade to high school. They'd be graduating in weeks and this was their chemistry teacher's gift, a trip to the zoo. Now it probably really sounded silly for high school kids to want balloons, but actually every single one of the class waited in line. Seemed what Arthur did caught on to everyone quite quick. There was a boy named Lance there who Gwen was sort of smitten with. Arthur watched them with jealousy, but said nothing, since Lance played on his team with him. Merlin and Morgana teased each other relentlessly, before escaping into the trees for a little making out.

From high school to college. Even sillier many would say. But they didn't care. The now elderly man smiled as they got their balloons. Him name Gaius, he told them to never let them go. That made them all wonder, but then they thought he was probably just a crazy old man…crazy…but sweet. Each of them loved him for always having the perfect color balloons. Arthur and Gwen were just getting back together after her time with Lance ended. He grasped her hand and asked if she'd think about dating just him. She loved that idea. They made out in the trees. Morgana and Merlin sat down upon a bench, arguing, and making up, over and over. Then all four of them raced, ignoring the snickers of children watching them. Who cared? Nothing bad about life when you had the perfect color balloon.

From college to the daily workforce. They got their balloons from that same sweet crazy old man, and then they raced around with them for a bit, before settling down. Arthur and Gwen had fallen in love, and so he asked if she would consider living with him for a while. Gwen excitedly said yes. Merlin and Morgana were still always in that bickering, loving mood, but today they were mostly loving, Morgana letting Merlin win the race.

They wandered around together, the four of them, always best friends. Always fighting and then making up. Always holding their balloons. They came to a grand dragon slide that they used to love as little kids. As there was no one around, they checked to make sure, they laughed and decided to ride it down, all the while holding onto their balloons.

But when it came to the end for each, the zoo was gone. The end of the slide led to a misty area. And they swore they could see beyond the mist the greatest castle ever.

"Arthur?"

He grasped Gwen's hand tighter.

Merlin and Morgana held onto each other too.

None of them let go of their balloons.

They started to cautiously walk through the mist, coming to a lake with a sword floating in the water.

"Are we dreaming?" Arthur asked Merlin.

Merlin shook his head with wonder. "Craziest dream ever if we are."

When Arthur picked up the sword, he accidentally lost hold of his balloon.

When the sword flamed at its blade, Gwen lost hers.

When a dragon flew over them, Morgana lost hold of hers.

And when that dragon talked to Merlin, Merlin no longer had his.

And when their images changed and the balloons floated up into the air, they all looked at each other anew.

Their clothing medieval style, they remembered now.

Morgana pulled away from Merlin, her face pained, but accepting. "I hate you?"

He sadly nodded. "I have to fight you because you threaten Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. "You're my sister…but you hate me too?"

Morgana cried and disappeared.

Gwen held out her hand, whispering. "No…Morgana we are friends…"

But not here. Not in Camelot.

They lived their lives as they were supposed to. Arthur and Gwen loved as Merlin lived in sometimes dark loneliness, except for the friends around.

A golden age would come of prosperity and unification, of grand celebrations, amazing displays of magic, and love between king, queen, sorcerer and knights.

And yet so would terrifying battles, dark sorcery, and death.

And with it all, each day they couldn't help wonder…

What would have happened if they had held onto those balloons, each color of balance?

_What would have happened?_


End file.
